Grey Matters
by brunette89
Summary: What happens once the OZ has been returned to normal? DG is being forced to be Queen and one person stands by her faithfully... trouble is, he's just her bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

"Where do we go from here?" DG looked to her reunited family for answers. Azkadellia shrugged and glanced at Ahamo.

"I suggest we all get a good night's sleep and start reorganizing the O.Z. in the morning," The Queen yawned. DG offered her real parents a hug, followed by Azkadellia who, according to the look on her face, was surprised DG trusted her enough to look at her, let alone hug her. DG turned around, only to collide with Wyatt Cain, accidentally kicking him in the shins quite hard. He winced and sort of hopped to the railing of the balcony.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Cain!" DG followed, genuinely concerned about the welt forming on his shin.

"Don't worry about it, Princess," He tried to stand up but gritted his teeth and sat right back down on the railing.

"I'll go get you some ice, Mr. Cain," DG felt terrible. She turned to leave.

"Cain…" he mumbled through bared teeth, glancing at his purple shin.

"What?" She asked, turning back.

"Just Cain, no need for the 'Mr.' part."

"Oh," She nodded and felt her face flush for no apparent reason.

"Just conjure it, Deej," Glitch spoke up, making DG jump. She had forgotten anyone besides the Tin Man was in the room.

"I have a better idea," Azkadellia looked into a basin by the window, what used to be a gazing pool for the witch. She placed her hands over the water and closed her eyes, concentrating. The water rose out of the basin in little spheres and froze in the air. DG got Cain's simple buckskin canteen and held it open as Azkadellia guided the spheres into the bag. Cain watched DG intently as she helped her sister.

"Show off," Glitch muttered when the trick was done.

"I thought your magic came from the witch!" DG suddenly realized. Cain nodded in agreement.

"The Dark magic did. But you and I have both had White magic since our birth. I'll prove it. Hand Mr. Cain his ice." DG had completely forgotten about the bag that was making her hands increasingly colder. She handed it to him.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Think about something in this room. Got it?" DG nodded, closing her eyes. "Okay, now focus all of your energy on that one thing. Palms up towards the ceiling." DG did as she was told and she heard the flutter of leather as something came to rest in her hands. Cain's hat. DG opened her eyes and blushed. Cain's jaw was on the floor.

"I think this belongs to you," DG's face was bright red as she handed the Tin Man his hat, but she didn't let go when he had grabbed it. His eyes never left her face, but somehow, he managed to close his mouth. DG kept her hand on the hat – it was like she and Cain both couldn't let go.

"Deej-" Glitch broke the connection between them.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"It's time for everyone to go to bed now, your father has ordered it."

"Oh, that's right," DG looked at the ground as everyone else filed out of the room; all except for Cain, that is.

"Goodnight, Cain."

"Goodnight, Princess."

"DG."

"What?"

"Just DG, no need for the 'Princess' part." DG left the room. Cain smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, 'I'm going to be Queen?'" DG looked at Azkadellia in horror. "I've been in the O.Z. a week and you think I can rule it? You're crazy, all of you." She sat back in her chair, arms crossed. Cain couldn't help but chuckle and DG sent him a vicious look.

"Azkadellia has been put under an enormous amount of stress by the witch and we think it would be best if she did not rule." Ahamo made it sound a lot simpler than it was.

"But she knows every part of the O.Z. so well – I don't even know what those little pastel rabbit things are called…"

"Bunnyburys," Cain offered, but DG ignored him.

"You will be educated about the O.Z."

"Dad, I've already been through college-"

"And this will only be supplement to what you already know," Ahamo was getting aggravated.

"But…"

"Enough, DG. It has to be you." DG sat back in disbelief.

"There's nothing like being forced to do things you really don't want to do." She couldn't take anymore of this so she pushed back her chair and huffed out of her room. Azkadellia and the Queen hurried after her. Ahamo sighed and looked around the room at his fellow men, Cain, Glitch, and Raw.

"I guess this meeting is over."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, DG," Azkadellia rested her cheek on DG's door. "Come out, please?" DG did not respond.

"DG, your sister and I want to speak to you." The Queen was trying everything she could think of to get DG out.

"You said enough," DG growled from behind the door. Azkadellia could hear the door to the balcony shut; there was no reaching her now.

DG leaned against the railing, looking out over the land she would soon rule.

"How can I rule all of this?" she wondered aloud. "I can't even get out of a speeding ticket." She sighed heavily and breathed in the cool Ozian air. She listened to every branch rustle and the birds' twerp. She listened to the wind rush and she pulled her hair from the ponytail to let the wind blow through it. She felt so at easy physically, but she sighed again.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can." DG jumped and whirled around to see Wyatt Cain standing in the doorway to the balcony.

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

"I was a Tin Man, remember?" He said, as if it were the answer to everything.

"Did my mother send you?" She turned away, feeling anger rise in her cheeks.

"No. I figured you would want to talk to someone who was on your side."

"You don't think I should rule?"

"I didn't say that," He said kindly. "I just don't think people should force you to do something you really don't want to do. Personally, I think you would be a great Queen." With that, he left, as stealthily as his entrance before, and DG did not realize he was gone.

"How do you know for sure?" She asked into the crisp, silent air. "Cain?" She finally realized he was gone and turned to see the bit for a horse sitting on the cold tile, her only hint to where he had gone. She picked up the bit and pulled on her jeans and leather jacket, ridding herself of the dress her mother had picked out for her. Without a second thought, she opened her door and headed for the stables.

"DG? Where are you going?" Azkadellia found her in the hallway.

"For a ride. To clear my head," She quickened her pace. She got outside the castle and made her way across the grounds to the stables. She opened the door and walked down to Ruby's stall to find it empty. She furrowed her brow and turned to see Cain standing in the open doorway, holding Ruby's reigns as she played with his hat.

"You are creepily good at sneaking up on people." DG smiled and took Ruby from Cain, who unlocked his own horse's door and pulled him out for a ride.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?" DG asked, following.

"Wherever they take us," He answered cryptically. He mounted his horse, Mac, and DG followed suit with Ruby, forgetting all of her troubles.


	4. Chapter 4

DG shivered badly, startling Ruby. As soon as the suns set, the chill set in and DG was thankful that the palace was in sight. Cain had been following right behind her but he trotted Mac right up next to Ruby.

"Take Mac's reigns," He said, handing DG the reigns. She looked at him questionably but he removed his duster.

"Lean over here," he said and she obeyed. He took both horses reigns back from her after throwing the duster over her shoulders.

"Thanks," She almost whispered and he tipped his hat in response.

"Why so formal?" She asked after a moment of realizing how intoxicating the smell of his coat was. He shrugged.

"Why don't you tell me why you don't want to be Queen and I'll answer." He had a way of saying things that made her feel like she was being silly.

"Well…" She began. "I didn't grow up here, I hate the customs, I don't know the land or the people, and I would rather wear my jeans covered in motor grease than a velvet dress." She sighed, which caused her to take in more of the jacket's cologne. She would later describe the scent as leather, pine, and cinnamon.

"That's it?" He smiled.

"What do you mean, 'that's it?'"

"Princess, every human to take the crown has had similar reservations," He glanced at her and she wrinkled her nose. "What?"

"It's DG, and I'm pretty sure my mother wasn't an amateur mechanic," She huffed.

"Well, DG," he emphasized her name. "This may surprise you, but your mother wanted to be a healer." DG's eyes shot up and she looked over at him.

"What? She didn't tell me that!"

"It's true. Before she took the throne, her schooling had been in healing. But when her sister refused the crown, she had to re-evaluate her responsibilities to her people. She met your father in her last year of training and they fell in love and he was willing to become the consort when she became Queen. When Azkadellia's witch killed you, your mother used her healing training to bring you back." DG thought through the story when he finished, but something was off.

"How much of that was a lie?"

"Most of it," He laughed. "Except for the bit about your father. How much of it helped?"

"All of it," She allowed herself to laugh and he smiled. She felt her heart flutter with his smile to her. She wondered to herself why he had included the bit about her father.

'Because he cares about you,' someone answered in her head. She took Ruby's reigns back and realized he had removed his wedding ring. Her heart skipped again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here, Deej," Cain reached up to help her off Ruby. Ordinarily, she would've refused the help, but things were changing. DG put her hands on his shoulders and he effortlessly lifted her off Ruby. Once her feet touched the ground, her hands remained on his shoulders. Likewise, his hands remained on her waist. She was memorizing the patterns in his eyes and something told her that even if she had wanted to, she couldn't let go of his shoulders.

"Ahem," DG jumped back from Cain at Glitch's hint and felt her face flush. She took Ruby's reigns from Cain and led the mare to her stall. DG stepped inside with the horse and grabbed a brush from the tack box to detangle the briars from the chestnut horse's mane. She heard Cain and Glitch talking quietly but she only heard a bit of their words.

"Why do you do that to her?" Glitch asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cain answered, walking Mac to his stall. A sudden shot rang out from outside the walls of the stables and Ruby spooked, rearing up. DG tried to get around in front of the mare, but Ruby kicked her square in the chest, propelling her into the stall wall. She blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey there, Princess," DG's eyes fluttered open and a pair of icy blue eyes were gazing down at her.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to sit up, but a horrible stabbing pain shot through both her chest and her head.

"Zero," Cain explained. "He took aim at your mother and sister on the Northern balcony. The shot must have spooked Ruby because she kicked you and you knocked your head on one of the stall door hinges." Only then did she realize he was holding her hand. His hand shook a bit and she squeezed it.

"Are they okay?" She asked quietly.

"They are just fine. It's you I… We have been worried about." He looked down at her hand that he was holding, tracing her knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

"How long have I been out?" She whispered, pulling his hand to her heart. She did it automatically, finding herself wanting to be closer to him for no explainable reason.

"3 Days," He whispered back. She realized that he wasn't wearing his hat or coat, and his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in 3 days.

"Have you slept at all?" She whispered again. He just shook his head. "You should," DG coaxed.

"You need it more than I do. I'm going to go tell your mother that you woke up. You go back to sleep." He gently unlaced his fingers from hers and stood up quietly.

"Cain," she tried to say but nothing came out. "Wyatt," She finally got out. He stopped at the door and turned to look at her. "Thank you." He smiled in response and left her room. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"He hasn't left your side, you know," Azkadellia closed the door and DG looked over at her sister. "He carried you up here and laid you in bed. I came in only once when he wasn't awake." She smiled and sat down on the edge of DG's bed.

"He told me he never slept," DG smiled and the hand he had been holding earlier absent-mindedly spasmed. Azkadellia smiled.

"He only slept when you were stable. He talks in his sleep, by the way." Azkadellia stroked the mirror across from DG's bed so she could see her vision. The vision became clear and it showed DG sleeping in her bed. Cain sat in a chair pulled up next to her bed and his head rested on her hip. Azkadellia had failed to mention that, or the fact that DG's own hand had rested on his head as they both slept.

"DG," the vision of Cain whispered lucidly. "I love… you…" DG's jaw dropped. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to her face. Azkadellia stroked the mirror to dispel the vision and smiled to herself, seeing that her job was, for the time being, complete. She closed the door. DG opened her eyes and brought her hand to her heart. He loved her. She heard the door open again so she closed her eyes quickly. Her sister had just affirmed something that had become increasingly clear as the days wore on. DG was in love. Cain sat back down in his seat, taking her hand in his again. When she was sure he thought she was asleep, she took a gamble.

"I… love you… Wyatt," She breathed, and at once his hand stiffened. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," He smiled and kissed her palm. "You go back to sleep." She motioned for him to come closer, as if she were going to tell him a secret. She grabbed the lapel of his shirt and pulled him down so his face was inches from hers. But she couldn't bring herself to do what she knew in her heart was right.

"You should sleep too," She kissed his forehead and he raised an eyebrow, but nodded. She patted the bed right next to her and he smiled, laying his head on her hip once more. She let her hand rest on his back and she settled back into her pillows. Her door opened quietly and the Queen looked in. DG motioned for her to enter quietly. Cain was already asleep.

"So it's true," the Queen whispered. DG nodded, smiling. "That's my girl," the Queen smiled and blew her daughter a kiss.

"Like mother like daughter," DG whispered back.

"Love him well, my dear," the Queen whispered and winked. DG nodded and motioned her mother out. As soon as the door latched, DG gently shook his shoulder.

"Cain."

"Hmmm?" He answered, bleary-eyed.

"Why don't you sleep up here? You're going to have serious neck problems." She smiled at his surprised face.

"Wouldn't your mother have something to say about that?"

"Something tells me it wouldn't bother her a bit. Come on," She patted the bed and he stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed, not even bothering to kick his boots off.

"Besides, I sleep better when you're closer," She sidled up as close to him as she could get without being in pain. At first he was stiff, though she knew he wanted to relax.

"I'm cold," She whispered and he immediately put his arms around her. Miraculously, all of her pain disappeared as she laid her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, DG." He whispered as their breathing began to settle in sync.

"Goodnight," She whispered back. "My love," She breathed and she knew he had heard.


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Ahamo bellowed, making DG sit straight up. Somehow in the night, DG's hand had found Cain's and there it stayed. Cain too sat up, although a little slower.

"Dad?" DG asked quietly, once again feeling intense throbbing in her head and chest.

"Do you mind explaining to me exactly what is going on here?" He now stood at the foot of DG's bed, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, Cain hadn't slept in days and the only way my head would stop hurting…"

"I get the picture," Ahamo held up his hand.

"I don't think you do, Ahamo," the Queen entered quietly.

"You knew they were sleeping like this… together?"

"If my history is still correct, a certain Prince Consort and a certain Queen did a few things more risqué than sleeping fully clothed in the same bed." Ahamo, DG, and Cain all blushed.

"That's… That's different." Ahamo stammered.

"How is it different? I think the only two people who didn't see their chemistry was them." DG glanced in Cain's general direction, but she didn't dare make eye contact.

"Come, Dear, I think our work is done." The Queen took the arm of the protesting Consort and winked at DG before leaving her room. A pang shot through DG's chest and she lay back down again. Cain was worried.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He looked down at her.

"I think my heart just realized what my subconscious knew all along." Cain moved a piece of her hair off her cheek and she shivered at his touch.

"Cold?" He asked absentmindedly. DG shook her head.

"Happy." She once again took hold of Cain's lapel, but this time, she kissed him. Instead of pulling away, he rested his forehead on hers.

"Me too." She kissed him again and then laughed.

"How would you feel about being Prince Consort?" She asked very hesitantly, rolling over to rest her chin on his chest.

"Meh, I'll survive." He answered, smiling, and she punched him playfully in the arm.

"I'm hungry, are you?" She asked as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get up." He laughed and DG loved how it resonated in his chest.

"I'll just do it like Az does," She smiled and twirled her finger in the air. A plate of fruit and cheeses appeared on her bedside and she smiled. "In all honesty, I wasn't sure it would work, but I am blissfully happy that it did."

"What, the food-trick?"

"That too," she winked.


	8. Chapter 8

"As much as I like that DG is in love, he has GOT to get his own room," Ahamo complained to his wife.

"How about the room across from hers?" She suggested. Ahamo furrowed his brow but the Queen just laughed. "I'm proud of you, dear."

"I didn't raise her, but I'll be damned if I'm not protective of her."

"You have every right to be. But after serious injury, she is in no condition for trauma of any kind, let alone her father taking issue with the man she loves. Being with him is the only thing that makes the pain go away, you know."

"I do know. But I also know that their kind of love paves way for OTHER things…"

"Ahamo, do you really think she would be dumb enough to have intimate relations in her condition?"

"What condition?" DG asked as Cain carried her into the room. He set her down in a soft chair and she smiled. "My legs work, you know."

"I'm aware," He grinned and she laughed.

"You just want an excuse to carry me everywhere."

"Am I that easy to read?" He said slyly.

"Like a book," she smiled and patted the chair next to her and he gladly obliged, removing his hat and coat.

"Good morning, lovebirds," The Queen greeted them after their playful banter was finished. Ahamo, who had turned a funny shade of red, shot the Queen a glare.

"Good morning, mother."

"How are you feeling?"

"Besides wanting to sleep 24 hours a day because I can't hold my head up, I'm great," DG joked. Cain put his arm around her chair so she could lean back. "Thanks," she patted his knee and settled against him so she didn't have to hold her own head up. A maid brought plates of food into the dining room for DG and Cain. After thanking her, Cain took a sip of cider.

"Are you prepared for the duties of Prince Consort?" Ahamo spoke suddenly and Cain almost choked.

"All due respect, sir, DG and I haven't seriously talked about it."

"You do intend to marry, do you not?" the Queen asked sweetly. Cain looked down at DG who, because of her injury, couldn't look at him, but she squeezed his knee in affirmation.

"Yes, we do." Cain answered, without reservation.

"Then it's settled. When DG starts her lessons, you too will begin lessons on diplomacy, foreign relations, and the Royal life." Ahamo explained. Cain nodded in agreement.

"Anything for DG."


	9. Chapter 9

"You never told me what happened to Zero," DG stated simply.

"I shot him," Cain responded quietly, setting her in the giant armchair that engulfed her bedroom. DG was shocked.

"You did?"

"After I made sure you were still… alive," he cleared his throat. "I saw the bastard running away, so I took out my gun and aimed. I shot him in the back, like a coward." He looked down at his feet, clearly not proud of his method.

"Did he die?"

"Yes. I ran to where he fell and he looked up at me and said 'your wife deserved everything she got.' And then he died at my feet." He had been kneeling in front of her, but now he stood and turned away so she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Cain… Wyatt… I'm proud of you." DG cooed.

"How could you be proud of me? I killed him just like he killed her; ruthlessly."

"You can say her name, Wyatt. Adora would want you to say her name." He turned back around to face DG, surprised.

"You need to know, Deej, I loved Adora so much…"

"I know you did, Wyatt." She smiled and held out her hand to him, which he took, kneeling down in front of her once again. "But I also know that you've got to learn to trust yourself again." It was DG's turn to look away. "I'll never be Adora…"

"DG, I fell in love with you for you, not because you are like Adora. I love you more than words. And don't you think I compare you to her in any way. She was a part of my younger life. I only feel sorry for you, having met me on the older side." He was serious, but DG laughed.

"If you think for one second that our age difference affects ANYTHING, you've got another thing coming."

"I know it's silly, but you and Jeb… Oh God. Jeb…" Cain put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do about Jeb?"

"What is there to do?" DG asked, rubbing his arm. "Do you want to ask his permission?"

"It's not that, I know he likes you, but what will he do when I move in here?"

"Move in, of course." DG answered, without hesitation.

"What…?" Cain was speechless.

"Honestly, Wyatt, you would think you weren't a Tin Man. There is always room for the son of the Prince." She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Am I becoming Queen against my will?" DG laughed and Cain kissed her. He stood up and put his hat and coat back on.

"Where are you going?" DG asked.

"Errands," He winked and kissed her again. "I'll be back in an hour or so." With that, he left. DG laughed out loud at how quickly he left. A faint knock was heard on the door. DG waved her hand, opening the door, and revealed Azkadellia.

"You've been practicing!"

"Az! What did the doc say?"

"I'm free, Deej. And it feels so good." Azkadellia laughed and DG smiled.

"Now we have to rid you of her hideous wardrobe," DG winked, admiring, or rather scrutinizing, the rave-feather corset that Azkadellia wore. She waved her hand experimentally and the corset turned into a creamy white bodice. With another wave, the metal jacket became long, flowing sleeves. Then, DG changed the grey skirt into a long, flowing, velvety gown that swept around Azkadellia's new white slippers. Last, DG waved her hand at Azkadellia's head and the tight up-do became soft curls, pulled back only by a small piece on either side, so that Azkadellia now resembled Arwen from Lord of the Rings. Minus the elf ears. DG clapped her hands in delight at her magic.

"Oh Az, you look beautiful!" Azkadellia looked at herself in DG's mirror and gasped.

"You can design all my new clothes, Deej," Azkadellia smiled at her sister and grabbed her hand, afraid of hurting her by hugging her.

"Help me take care of the pink frills in here, will you?" DG asked and Azkadellia nodded. With a wave of her hand, every pink fabric in DG's room turned to a silvery blue and the lace disappeared. DG thought to herself that her room was now the exact color of a certain Tin Man's eyes. She smiled to herself. Another came at the door and Azkadellia and DG both waved it open. A man entered the room, his air unrecognizable to both Princesses, at first.

"Glitch?" DG asked.

"I believe I was once called that," he quipped. "The name is Ambrose."

"Your zipper is gone!" DG exclaimed and he nodded.

"Apparently, a reverse lobotomy was on tap for me," He connected eyes with Azkadellia and stopped. "Princess, you look…"

"She looks great, doesn't she?" DG knew the look on his face; it was the beginnings of love. She stood up cautiously and left the room unnoticed.


	10. Chapter 10

DG stood in Azkadellia's closet and shook her head. She had never seen so much chain mail in her life. DG waved her hand and ever feather turned to silk, every corset to bodice, every stiletto or boot to soft slipper, and every piece of metal disappeared. Instead, soft colors remained; elegant gowns with delicate embroidery that DG copied from Lord of the Rings. She smiled at the new, beautiful wardrobe for her sister. She turned back to the room itself, which reminded her of a dungeon. She turned every black to white, every charcoal to gold, every dark blue to soft green. She hoped Azkadellia would like it. DG was exhausted so she lay down on Azkadellia's new comfy chaise and went to sleep.

"DG…" a strong hand gently awoke her.

"Hello there," she yawned in greeting to Cain. He smiled and picked her up fireman style.

"You've been busy."

"Mmmm… Az had nothing to wear that didn't remind her of the witch. So I fixed things for her." She yawned again, this time laying her head on Cain's shoulder. He began walking back to her room, when the door to her room opened and Azkadellia and Ambrose exited.

"Hello!" Ambrose greeted them jovially, as Azkadellia took his arm. DG waved hello, or at least meant to, but his hair immediately tamed and his tattered clothes became a white uniform with gold piping that seemed to match Azkadellia perfectly. Cain kept walking, leaving Azkadellia and Ambrose exclaiming in the hallway.

"You're really good at that," He whispered and DG laughed.

"It's entertaining." Cain didn't have to open the door when he reached her room because she waved it open. He set her in bed. She was still in her day clothes, but with a snap, flannel pajamas replaced them. Cain smiled and kissed her temple.

"Goodnight, my love," He whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight," She yawned. "Are you sleeping in here tonight?"

"I think I had better not. Your father was none too happy with us this morning." DG nodded in agreement.

"How's your skin?" She asked randomly.

"I had forgotten all about it." Cain smiled. DG snapped her fingers but nothing happened. "What was that for?"

"An identical pair of pajamas to mine are waiting for you," She smiled at him and he laughed.

"If that's not cheesy, I don't know what is… I'll wake you for breakfast." He turned to leave.

"I love you, Tin Man." He turned back to her.

"I love you too, Princess."


	11. Chapter 11

A few months later, DG was fully healed and Queen lessons had begun.

"Ot is located where?" Toto droned.

"North of Maät along the sea coast," DG sighed, bored out of her mind.

"Good. And Divair?"

"10 miles from Finaqua to the East?" DG tuned out. She began imagining Toto in his terrier form with pink fur. She chuckled to herself.

"What is so funny, Princess?"

"Oh, nothing," DG lied.

"I think we had better be done…" before he could finish, DG was out the door and on the hunt for Cain. He had his consort lessons with her father, so she walked along the outer balcony to right outside her father's study. Her father had his back to the window, while Cain sat facing him. DG motioned to Cain, who immediately saw her, but kept his cool. She waved her hand and the door to the office opened. Ahamo looked bewildered and instructed Cain to close the door. He stood up, smirking, and closed the door. Right before he sat back down, DG waved again and the door popped open. Ahamo motioned for Cain to just leave it open and DG huffed. She got another idea and she snapped her fingers, ridding herself of her normally modest dress, trading it for a red sequin dress with a plunging neckline and slit all the way up her thigh. Cain squirmed and bit his cheek. DG narrowed her eyes and decided to try something else. She summoned a dress not unlike Azkadellia's dresses of old and fashioned her hair in an uptight twist. She strutted around the balcony like Azkadellia used to and watched as Cain had a sudden cough attack, but Ahamo thought nothing of it. Finally, DG gave herself an exact replica of Cain's apparel, though MUCH smaller. She winked, tipped her hat at Cain, and left to go back inside. The entrance to the castle let her in right Across from Ahamo's office. She smirked to herself and strutted her way down the hallway. A hand grabbed her arm from behind a pillar and pulled her into the shadows.

"Seeing you in my clothes was more attractive than anything else I've ever seen you in," Cain whispered.

"How did you get out of your lessons?" DG asked, stroking his cheek.

"I might ask you the same thing." He smirked.

"Would you be up for a picnic?"

"Let's go," He smiled and kissed her. DG grabbed his hand and snapped herself into riding clothes. They walked hand-in-hand down to the kitchens where Hank and Emily were going through their usual routine. Ambrose and Raw were sitting at the table and they smiled as the two came in.

"I was wondering when you would bring home a keeper," Hank gave her a smile and DG blushed.

"Popsicle, Momster, this is my… Wyatt. Wyatt Cain." DG gestured, indicating the Tin Man.

"It's very nice to meet you," Cain shook Hank's hand and hugged Emily.

"You better take care of our little girl," Hank threatened, but Cain knew he meant well.

"Pop, weren't just here to get a picnic lunch, not get the marriage lecture," DG smiled. Emily nodded, opening the refrigerator to reveal 10 – 15 picnic baskets. She took one out and handed it to Cain.

"Your father thinks it's his right to harass the man you love, but I don't think it's necessary. You had better not hurt her for your own sake. She's a little spitfire." Emily laughed as DG wrinkled up her nose. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and DG laughed.

"Thanks, Momster."

"Have a good time, you two." DG and Cain left the kitchens, but not before Raw spoke.

"Cain make DG happy. DG make Cain new man. They're good for each other."


	12. Chapter 12

DG galloped ahead of Cain on Ruby to the gazebo on the edge of the lake of Finaqua. She dismounted and tied Ruby to a pillar. DG leaned against another pillar and felt the warmth of the sun on her face. She closed her eyes at first, but opened them when she felt Cain wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Hold out your hands and close your eyes." DG closed her eyes again and cupped her hands. She had no idea what he was up to. She felt a tiny object fall into her hand. "Okay, open your eyes." She looked down into her hand and saw a simple gold ring. There were no diamonds, just a smooth gold band. DG gasped and slipped the ring onto her left hand.

"You didn't have to do this, Wyatt."

"I wanted to. I never gave you a proper proposal." Cain knelt down in front of her and took off his hat. "DG? Will you marry me?" He took her hand. DG felt her eyes start to burn. She never cried, but this was different. He wiped a tear stream from her cheek. All She could do was nod. He stood back up and took her in his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes." DG smiled and wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Let's celebrate." DG took two glasses and a bottle of champagne out of the basket.

"Your mother can read minds like no other." Cain laughed and took his glass from DG.

"Nurture bots. It's all in the wiring." DG laughed and clinked her glass against Cain's.


	13. Chapter 13

DG found a perfect rock for skipping sitting in the dirt next to the gazebo. She rubbed it between her palms and prepared to throw it before realizing something. It was the same rock she had skipped to break the magic at Finaqua.

"What's wrong?" Cain asked, realizing how intently DG was looking at the little rock.

"Nothing," She replied. "What does this rock look like to you?" she held it up between her thumb and forefinger so he could see it.

"A heart," Cain replied and smiled.

"I skipped this rock that day we found Finaqua. Azkadellia must have pulled it from the lake to reveal my mother's message. But then… how did it get back out again?"

"Maybe you're supposed to throw it again." Cain offered and DG thought a moment before nodding. She stood up and kissed it before throwing the rock as hard as he could. It skipped about 15 times (after all, it was a magic rock) before falling into the pool. As DG turned towards the center of the gazebo, a figure appeared. It was Azkadellia.

"DG, my sister. If you are seeing this message, then you are about to take steps in your life that women in our family have taken for hundreds of years. I hope this means Cain has come to his senses, because if not, please let me know so I can personally slap him," the image paused.

"Hey!" Cain exclaimed and DG laughed. Azkadellia continued.

"But really, you deserve someone who will take care of you, and I know that he will. Men like Wyatt Cain are 1-in-a-million." DG interlaced her fingers with Cain's.

"I know you'll make a great queen, even if you don't feel like you will. You're stronger than you think. I love you, my sister." The vision disappeared.

"Comin' at ya!" Cain caught the rock before it clocked DG in the head.

"Thanks," She said, but he winced, holding his hand.

"You would think magical rocks wouldn't hurt like that," He dropped the rock at his feet. DG took his hand and kissed the part where a small bruise was forming.

"So it seems everyone saw our chemistry before we did," DG smiled and Cain smiled back.

"So it seems. I wish we could find Jeb, though. I haven't seen him since the infiltration of the Castle." Cain looked genuinely worried. DG tugged his sleeve.

"Let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the palace. We have a boy to find."


	14. Chapter 14

DG waved the door of the throne room open and took Cain's hand. But as they entered, they realized that someone was already in conference with her parents.

"Jeb?" Cain asked and the boy turned around to see him.

"Father," it took him a moment to register that DG was standing there, let alone that she was holding hands with his father. "Princess… or should I say mom?" He bowed and DG hugged him.

"Nah, DG's fine. And soon, yes." DG smiled as Cain and Jeb exchanged a hug.

"Son, can I speak to you?" Cain motioned out the door and Jeb nodded. DG smiled and greeted her parents.

"DG… we have a few matters to discuss," Ahamo started and DG knew she was in for the talk of the century. "We understand you love Cain but… there's the matter of his marriage before. They were married almost ten annuals when she died and he was in that tin suit for 8. That puts you 18 annuals behind schedule."

"What are you talking about?" DG was furious.

"Jeb Cain is only a few annuals younger than you, making it impossible for you to be a mother figure to him."

"Who's asking her to be?" Jeb and Cain had re-entered the room.

"Young man, this matter does not concern you," Ahamo warned.

"You just said it did. You want to talk about them? Let's talk. My father has been widowed for the past 9 annuals. A part of him died with my mother," Jeb was so passionate, but DG winced. "But I have never seen the look in a man's eye like the one when he looks at her. She makes him so happy. I heard her say once how he saved her life, but the way I see it, it's the other way around. She let him out of the tin suit. She saved him from going nuts. And if you think for one second that the closeness in age between DG and I matters to the two of them, or to me, you are sadly mistaken." DG hugged him, whispering 'thanks' in his ear. But the conversation wasn't over.

"Whatever force compelled you to make such a speech in this court should be silenced immediately," He glanced at Cain, clearly accusing him. "Please leave the throne room."

"Wait in my room," Cain whispered as his son walked past and the boy nodded.

"Now. Mr. Cain, are you aware that your age gap with our daughter is over ten years?" Ahamo accused more than he asked. Cain nodded but he put his hand on DG's shoulder.

"There are plenty of men her age that would far suit her in rank and manner, are you thus aware?" Cain looked at his feet. He never felt worth of DG. "I asked you a question, sir." Ahamo was adamant. Cain raised his head to speak but DG put a finger to his lips. He took her hand and kissed her palm and she nodded. She gestured for him to leave and he squeezed her hand before leaving and closing the doors behind him. As soon as the door latched, he whipped off his hat and put his ear to the door.

"Eavesdropping is not a good habit to get into, you know," Azkadellia smirked.

"Azkadellia. You've sure kept a low profile over the past few days," Cain quickly changed the subject. Azkadellia turned away but Cain saw her cheeks redden. She put her hands to the door and closed her eyes.

"She's telling them how you're the only man she's ever trusted. Out of the 3 men in her rescue party, you were the only one she felt safe with," she paused and Cain sat with his back against the door, eyes closed. "She just said that you're the only man she's ever loved that hasn't tried oop not repeating that." Cain opened his eyes.

"What? What did she say?" He was anxious but Azkadellia put up a hand to silence him. She began to recount more but DG was yelling now and Cain could hear.

"YOU STILL THINK I AM A CHILD! YOU CAN'T BEAR THE THOUGHT OF ME LEAVING! WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU'VE ALREADY TAKEN AWAY ANY CHANCE OF THAT BY FORCING ME TO BECOME QUEEN!" DG paused.

"Good luck," Azkadellia whispered and Cain nodded, standing.

"BUT IF YOU THINK I COULD LOVE ANY PRINCE HALF AS MUCH AS I LOVE WYATT CAIN, THEN YOU ARE BLIND! IF I CAN'T MARRY WYATT, THEN I REFUSE TO BECOME QUEEN!" DG could be heard turning on the heels of her riding boots and stomped out of the room, despite the protests of both parents. Wyatt stepped back from the doors as DG threw them open. She practically jumped Cain, arms going around his neck and he caught her. Through the open door, Cain could see her parents in feverish conference.

"They said that the only reason they seemed okay with you was because they thought I would get over you before becoming Queen." She was fuming and Cain could feel the heat radiating from her face. "How could they be so stupid?" She spat.

"I'm not justifying a word they said," Cain began, setting her down. "But my guess is, they're afraid of you being taken from them like Azkadellia was."

"Little do they know I couldn't leave now, even if I wanted to." Something new occurred to DG. "Wyatt, I am asking you to give up your old life…"

"What life? DG, I was locked in a Tin Suit for 8 annuals. You're my first taste of life since the suit."

"But your life before the suit…"

"Without the suit, I would've lived the rest of my life alone in a run down cabin in the woods. And I certainly would've never met you. I don't care if you want to live in a rowboat the rest of your life. Wherever you go, I go." Cain was completely serious and DG put a hand to his cheek. He smiled and hugged her tightly. She steeped back and smiled mischievously. "I know that look, and it never means anything good." DG winked but the throne room doors opened.

"DG? Mr. Cain? Would you come in here please?" DG took a deep breath and grabbed Cain's hand. He removed his hat and they walked in together.

"Your mother and I have decided…"

"I didn't decided. I don't like it." The Queen huffed. Ahamo cleared his throat.

"We will hold a ball. Mr. Cain will not attend. It will be a masque, at which time; DG will dance with all eligible young Princes across the land. If she finds a Prince she loves, then you, Mr. Cain, will leave forever."

"But if not," the Queen added kindly. "We will condone your marriage." She smiled at DG as if to reassure her. DG began to speak but Ahamo held up his hand.

"The masque will take place tomorrow night. As of this hour, you are not to see each other until a decision has been made." DG put a hand to her head and a tear trickled down her cheek. And although she swore she would never do it, DG fainted.


	15. Chapter 15

DG leaned herself against the marble wall as she sat on the window seat in her bedroom. A trail of tears made its way down both of her cheeks. She hadn't seen Cain in… 13 hours, she calculated. A knock came at the door and DG jumped up all too quickly.

"Come in." The royal seamstress entered and instructed DG to stand on a stool. After pinning various pieces of fabric onto DG, she performed a sewing spell and DG's dress for the ball was complete. The seamstress left and another knock came at the door. DG didn't even bother to look before bidding the knocker enter.

"That dress is NOT you," Azkadellia entered and DG nodded, looking down at the gaudy mess. Azkadellia waved her hand, just as DG had done for her before. The pink mess became deep purple velvet, not unlike Satine's dress style from Moulin Rouge. Azkadellia added gold accents, making the dress absolutely stunning.

"That's more like it," Azkadellia smiled, but another tear ran down DG's face. "I know this is hard for you, Deej. I'll be right there with you." Azkadellia fashioned a mask for DG and handed it to her. DG sighed, affixing her mask and taking her sister's outstretched hand.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ah! La Princesa!" A very Italian Prince held out his hand to DG and she sighed, lettering herself be dragged all over the ballroom floor. Whoever this Prince was, he had horrible breath. The song ended and DG graciously bowed, before being swept into another waltz by another smarmy Prince. Hour upon hour went by and DG's feet began to hurt. She finally got a break from dancing and she sat in her throne, head in hand. A pair of black boots came into sight.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and DG sighed, taking his hand. He pulled her much more gently out to the floor, and the orchestra began a slow waltz. DG stared sullenly until she got a whiff of the prince's cologne. Leather, pine, and cinnamon. She finally looked up at the Prince's face and he smiled, lifting his mask for a split second, but there was no mistaking those icy blue eyes.

"Wyatt," she breathed and he nodded. "You look… good!" She whispered through her teeth.

"Azkadellia helped me out. I was going crazy sitting all alone in my room." He twirled her out and then back in.

"God, I love you," DG whispered.

"Ditto, kiddo."


	17. Chapter 17

DG didn't dance with any other Princes the rest of the night. When the ball ended, DG curtsied to Cain and left the ball with Azkadellia, smiling all the way.

"I owe you," DG whispered as they left the ballroom.

"Yeah, you do," Azkadellia whispered back. "And if I'm not mistaken, Prince Hans of Amant is waiting for you in your room…"

"Prince Hans of Amant? That's the best thing you could come up with?"

"Hey, I saved you from all the boring men, didn't I?"

"Touché." DG smiled and hugged her sister as she reached her room. "Thanks, Az." DG opened the door to her room and searched for Cain, but he didn't appear to be in the room. DG removed her mask and opened the door to the balcony, stepping out into the cool air. Cain was leaning against the railing. He was still in his costume: a soldier from the old regime, from when DG was little.

"Hey there, handsome." She smiled as he turned around.

"Hi. So, did my plan work?" He smiled.

"What plan?"

"That you would fall madly in love with Prince Hans of Amant."

"Hans was nice, but not quite as… rugged." DG said seductively and Cain laughed.

"Alright then, may I have this dance?" Cain bowed, offering his hand. DG suddenly got an idea.

"Gotta set the mood first." DG snapped her fingers and replicated Belle's yellow ball gown from Beauty and the Beast, complete with gloves. She smirked at Cain, who's jaw had dropped. She waved her hand and his uniform became a royal blue blazer with yellow and gold accents, a lá the Beast. DG laughed. The look didn't suit him, but that didn't really matter.

"Alright." DG curtsied and took Cain's hand. They began to waltz slowly and Cain couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"What?" She smiled and he stopped dancing.

"You should really keep that dress…" DG laughed and stroked his cheek.

"I have the urge to go for a midnight ride. You game?" She smiled and Cain nodded. DG snapped again and Cain was back to his normal clothes, while DG was outfitted in her riding clothes.

"You wait for me at the back kitchen door." Cain slipped out of the room and DG laughed. Cain was like… her own, personal Indiana Jones. Or Robin Hood. She too slipped out and looked down the hallway. It was empty.

DG shivered as she waited for Cain. The cool night was so calming. She hard hoof beats and Cain came trotting up with Mac.

"There he is. My knight on a white horse." He smiled and helped her onto the horse so she was sitting in front of him. They set off.


	18. Chapter 18

The night ride was relaxing until Mac's hoof caught in a crag and he slipped. Before DG could think, she fell off the horse and rolled in the grass. Cain had the presence of mind to summersault and end up back on his feet. He sprinted over to DG and saw her shaking. He turned her over and found her laughing.

"Christ! Don't you ever do that to me again! Are you okay?" Cain helped DG sit up.

"No, I'm pretty sure my ankle is broken." She was laughing so hard now; tears were running down her cheeks.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Horses are NOT my forte," DG was alluding to the incident with Ruby. Now that Cain knew she was really okay, he laughed too

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Hey! I came out here to be alone with you and I intend to do just that!" DG pulled him down to her and kissed him. He smirked and lay down in the grass next to her.

"Suits me." He took off his hat and interlaced his fingers with hers as they gazed at the stars.

"This is perfect," DG whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh, you are in trouble now!" Azkadellia leaned over DG's head as she slept on the cool grass, head on Cain's chest and his arm around her waist. She awoke with a start. "You are really lucky I found you and not father." DG moved to stand but the shooting pain was a nasty reminder of her injury. She shook Cain's shoulder and he groaned.

"Wake up, Wyatt."

"The castle is abuzz with panic looking for you, sis. Mom thinks you went for a walk after the ball and Dad thinks you ran away with Cain. Something tells me that the truth is halfway between that." Azkadellia winked at DG.

"Well, before we go back to the dogs, let me wrap your ankle." Cain took off his duster and began unbuttoning his shirt. He was wearing an undershirt, but Azkadellia turned away and DG bit her lip while he tore his shirt into strips. He carefully wrapped her ankle, making sure to tickle her foot teasingly, taking pleasure in the face she was making. He put his duster around her shoulders and lifted her onto Mac, who was perfectly fine after the accident. Cain replaced his hat and climbed up onto the saddle behind her. Azkadellia mounted her own horse and followed behind her sister and Cain. Azkadellia smiled to herself as Cain whispered in DG's ear. DG had found her Prince Charming, and no matter what their parents tried to do, they were meant to be. 88888888888888888

"I don't wanna go back, Wyatt." DG whispered up to him as they rode back to the palace. "Going back means me being forced to do things I really don't want to do."

"I know kiddo. But I'm afraid if we don't go back, they'll be on our tail quicker then you can say 'Grey Gale'." His eyes were kind, but there was a touch of sadness. DG leaned more into him to find comfort and likewise, he pulled her waist in closer so that she was tucked under his chin.

"I think we'll be in even more trouble if you ride up in… that," DG said after a moment, giggling, and indicating his lack of shirt. She snapped her fingers, replicating the shirt that was bandaging her ankle. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you use your magic for things besides changing people's clothes?" Azkadellia asked, trotting her palomino, Deuce, alongside Mac.

"I haven't had any reason to use it for anything else. Besides, I'm not really sure about the extent of my powers." DG said. Azkadellia laughed.

"Boy, we are the exact opposite. I'm trying to learn when to quit." She smiled.

"The only thing I've done besides changing the appearance of things was easy. And besides, if I want Cain's hat, all I have to do is ask for it." She smiled up at him and he laughed.

"Well, try this," Azkadellia said. "See that sapling?" She pointed to a little tree alongside the road and stopped riding. DG nodded. "Make it grow." DG was shocked.

"I can do that?"

"You won't know until you try." Azkadellia offered. DG raised an eyebrow and closed her eyes, putting both palms out in front of her. She slowly rotated her palms up and she heard Cain gasp. She rotated her hands until they faced her and closed her palms, opening her eyes. The sapling was now hundreds of feet tall, fully grown.

"You're a Natural," Azkadellia smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you ready to face the dogs?" DG slipped off Mac and into Cain's arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"As ready as I'll ever be," He kissed her forehead. Azkadellia instructed the stable hand to take care of the horses and followed Cain and DG to the throne room. The Queen and Ahamo were waiting and the Queen jumped up when they entered the room.

"DG, my darling, what happened?" She rushed over to where Cain stood holding her daughter.

"I fell off the horse. I'm pretty sure my ankle is broken. Cain set it for me."

"Oh, bless you, Mr. Cain. Take her to her room and I'll send Raw in to look after her."

"Hold on! We have a lot we have to talk about!" Ahamo protested, but the Queen's glare silenced him.

"So do we, my dear, so do we. Go on," She patted Cain's arm and he gave her a half-smile. Only Azkadellia remained in the room. The Queen stood in front of Ahamo and sighed. "My dear. I have sat back as you took control of DG's life. I said nothing when you arranged the ball. But I am done being silent. You of all people should know that love spans beyond class or age. What would DG say if she knew how far apart in age you and I are?" She walked closer to her prince. "He cares for her more than I ever thought possible. Raw has advised me that Cain does not feel worthy of her, which means he doesn't have an ego to compromise her ruling abilities. And above all, he will take care of her." She looked to Azkadellia, who nodded and approached.

"The morning of the ball, he came to me. He was worried that someone would make her a better offer than what he has to give her, so I helped him. I gave him a soldier's uniform from the old regime and passed him off as the Prince of Amant." Azkadellia connected eyes with her father, who was beyond angry.

"You helped him come, even after I explicitly ordered that he was not to come?" Ahamo stood.

"Pardon me, father, but the protection of my sister overrides your… orders." She hugged her mother and left the room to find DG and Cain. Glitch (now known castle-wide as Ambrose) intercepted her in the hallway.

"Is there a private place we can talk?" He asked as a group of soldiers passed by. Azkadellia nodded and took his hand, pulling him into her bedchamber.

"What's wrong, Ambrose?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't keep this a secret anymore, Az. I love you too much. I want to marry you, not hide with you." He looked straight into her eyes.

"Oh, Ambrose," Azkadellia smiled. "I love you too!" She gently put her arms around his neck.

"I'm worried Az. After how your father has handled DG and Cain, I'm afraid of what he would do if I asked him for his permission to marry you."

"Well, you haven't asked ME yet, silly," She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, right," he said, á la Glitch. He got down on one knee and pulled a little box out of his uniform, causing Azkadellia to gasp, putting her hand to her mouth. "Azkadellia Gale, will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a ring with 5 small emeralds set.

"Yes, Ambrose Bolger, I will marry you!" She pulled him up to standing and kissed him for the millionth time.

"Do you think DG and Cain have any idea that we're together?" Ambrose asked, taking her hands in his and slipping the ring on her finger.

"Cain's got some idea; he was a Tin Man, after all, but I don't think DG knows yet."

"I think it's time we tell her, don't you think?" Azkadellia nodded and kissed him again. They left Azkadellia's room hand-in-hand and knocked on DG's door. Upon receiving no answer, Azkadellia opened the door and looked in. DG was still in Cain's arms and they were both asleep in her armchair.

"We can tell them tomorrow." Azkadellia whispered and closed the door again, smiling to herself.


	21. Chapter 21

"DG?" A knock came to the door. DG stirred but did not wake. The knocker opened the door quietly and entered. It was Ahamo. He cleared his throat at the sight of his daughter sleeping in the Tin Man's arms once again. DG awoke this time and kissed Cain's cheek: once to wake him, twice to make a point to her father. Cain awoke and nearly jumped at the sight of Ahamo. DG motioned and a chair moved for Ahamo to sit in. He sat uneasily as DG shifter in Cain's lap so she could keep her ankle elevated as well as face her father. Cain allowed her to lean against him and snaked an arm around her waist, which she covered with her own in appreciation. Ahamo finally got the courage to say what he came there to say.

"I'm sorry." It was quiet. "I was wrong to try to break your bond. I cannot justify my behavior, but you may know that I was only doing what I thought best for DG. I see now that she found it on her own." He stood, but DG motioned for him to sit back down. She took his hand.

"I know it's hard for you to give me away, but I'm not leaving. I'm merely gaining a husband, and you a son." She smiled at her father who did not smile back, but at least nodded in agreement. He stood and walked to the door awkwardly.

"I love you, Daddy," DG said quietly and he turned back to his daughter, tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, My Dorothy."


	22. Chapter 22

"Why didn't anybody send for Raw when I had my accident with Ruby?" DG asked after the Seer healed her ankle.

"He wouldn't have been able to handle the pain that you were in. If Kalm had been available, the might've attempted it, but it just wasn't an option." Cain explained as he removed the makeshift bandage from her now-healed ankle. "Like new." He smiled.

"Wanna go for a walk around the palace? I'm feeling the need to stretch my legs." DG stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Cain.

"After that, I'll follow you anywhere," He smiled and offered her his arm, which she took. They walked all over the palace, visiting everyone they could find. But Glitch and Azkadellia were nowhere to be found. DG decided to try out some more of her magic by swirling her finger in a glass basin in the kitchen. Immediately, the image of Glitch and Azkadellia walking the in garden appeared and DG was quite surprised until she looked at Cain's face. He had suspected something all along.

"Let's go wait for them in Az's room and surprise them!" DG smiled mischievously and Cain laughed.

Meanwhile, Azkadellia and Glitch were having a lively discussion about DG and Cain. They decided to wait in DG's room and surprise the couple with their news when they came back. An hour went by and both couples waited for the other, impatiently. Finally, DG gave in.

"They might not be back for some time. Let's just go back to my room until supper." The two left, only to run into none other than Azkadellia and Glitch, who had just left DG's room. Both couples claimed to be waiting to surprise the other but naturally, one couple did not believe the other.

"We have some news for you two," Azkadellia smiled, taking Glitch's hand. "Ambrose and I are engaged!"

DG immediately shrieked, throwing her arms around her sister as the men exchanged manly handshakes. The two women departed to DG's room to talk. The men departed to Glitch's study to throw meaningless guy talk around.

"How long have you two been together?" DG asked eagerly.

"Since the day you transformed my wardrobe, actually," Azkadellia giggled.

"Oh, Az! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks!" Azkadellia smiled. "I only hope father comes to his senses about you, or there is no hope for me."

"He did, Az. He apologized this morning." DG smiled as Azkadellia exclaimed.

"Oh Deej! This is so perfect!"

"I know. God, I'm so happy… aren't you?" DG laughed.

"Yeah, for the first time in a very long time."


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as Azkadellia left, DG slipped into a hot bath and relaxed. Cain had come back to her room, but he didn't disturb her. She knew he was probably sleeping and she smiled to herself. Many questions came into her head. Would they have children? What would it be like to be Queen? What kind of rulers would they be?

'Excellent ones,' a voice she often heard replied in her head.

'Az?' she thought.

'You got it, sis,' Azkadellia's voice resonated in her head.

'I don't mind you listening to my thoughts, just make sure you're out for the dirty ones,' DG teased.

'Don't worry,' Azkadellia replied. 'Your dreams are bad enough.' DG blushed and then smiled. She got out of the tub and dried herself off. She chose particularly comfortable pajama pants and her UKC hoodie and then secured her hair with a clip. She opened the door and connected eyes with Cain, who had formerly been asleep on her chaise.

"God, you're beautiful," He smiled as she wrinkled up her nose and sat next to him. "I got you something." He reached into his coat, which was draped over the back of the chaise, and closed his fist around whatever this thing was.

"You still didn't have to do that," DG smiled in surprise.

"I still wanted to," He teased. "But you'll like this." He took her hand and placed the item in it and then closed her fingers around it. DG opened her hand and gasped. It was a little red heart on a gold chain. "It'll glow whenever I'm thinking about you, which will be… 99.9% of the time, at least…" He joked. He helped DG put it around her neck and she kissed him sweetly. "I found heart because of you and you're the one that taught me 'if you don't have heart, you have nothing'. You taught me how to love again. So, I give you my heart." He smiled and DG rested her head against his chest.

"I can hear a pretty good heart in there," She smiled as he laughed. "You know you have my heart, Wyatt." He nodded.

"That's why the one in there is so good; it's yours."

"God, we're corny!" DG said after a moment.

"You know you love it," He replied and kissed her again.


	24. Chapter 24

Azkadellia and Ambrose kept their engagement a secret. The coronation was set for the following month and the wedding in two weeks. There were tons of things to be done: moving DG and Cain's things into the Royal suite, moving Jeb and his fiancée (a small town girl from Ot) into DG's old room, preparing the Royal ballroom for the wedding, arranging for a wedding party and reception (although Azkadellia and DG volunteered to take care of wardrobe and decorations). Not to mention the fact that DG and Cain's royalty lessons doubled. DG was learning Diplomacy, Rhetoric, Geography, and the language of the Ancients. Cain was learning Diplomacy, Rhetoric, Geography, and the language of Women. They spent every free moment together, which wasn't much, but they were at least allowed to stay in the same room. DG was also busy being briefed on foreign relations; the Queen's sisters, Idina and Shoshanna, were helping DG learn her family history, and both of them had large crushes on Cain, which made things interesting. One afternoon, Cain's lessons ended early and he found DG sandwiched between her two aunts in the library. He knew the aunts fancied him and he liked to take advantage if it. He walked up behind DG and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" He smiled as the aunts began primping in vain.

"Hmmm… deep, smooth voice… rugged, calloused hands… smells like leather, pine, and cinnamon… must be my Tin Man," She smiled and he leaned down and kissed her particularly passionately, with which DG played along fabulously.

"Do you think these two lovely ladies would let me steal you for lunch?"

"Well, seeing as how I'm Queen-to-be, I don't believe they have any choice in the matter." DG took his hand and stood up form her chair, wiggling her fingers to her green-with-envy aunts. "You are a life-saver," DG whispered as they left the room. "Thank you."

"Anytime," He whispered back, pulling her a little bit closer and letting his hand wander dangerously close to her backside. They heard her two aunts exclaim at this and she smiled. DG winked to Cain as he held the library door open and he tipped his hat to the aunts, who settled into another fit of giggles.


	25. Chapter 25

"Just wait until the wedding; I foresee them wearing black dresses and veils in mourning of another Keeper lost," DG laughed as Cain raised an eyebrow. "I want to make you the perfect sandwich. You up for it?"

"Yet another skill I didn't know you have. I'm all for it." He smiled, watching her jump up and open the refrigerator, which was stocked full. She got out sourdough bread, turkey, apple and honey mustard, and butter. One great thing about having otherworld parents was that they had the finest in otherworld food.

"How do you know how to cook?" Cain asked, removing his hat.

"While I was a waitress I had many a slow shift and Raoul, the cook, taught me almost everything he knows."

"Should I be worried about this Raoul?" He joked.

"Well you don't have to worry about him being competition, if that's what you mean. But I would worry about myself if I were you, should you ever meet him, Mr. Keeper." She laughed, but Cain looked bewildered. "He's gay – he likes…"

"I know what gay means." He held up his hand and she laughed, licking honey mustard off the tip of her finger. She brought Cain his sandwich and sat across form him.

"Best sandwich in Kansas."

Cain took a bite. "And the O.Z." He finished the rest of his sandwich quickly.


	26. Chapter 26

The weeks passed by quickly and it was the morning of the wedding. DG was separated from Cain the second her eyelids fluttered open. Maids were trying to make a fuss over DG; after all, she didn't have to dress until right before the ceremony since she was taking care of the dress herself. The maids also made a fuss over DG's necklace, trying to replace it with more extravagant jewelry but she wouldn't have it. Cain had given the necklace to her and she refused to take it off. As the morning wore on, the maids got more and more anxious, and DG more serene. Ambrose knocked and entered her room.

"DG? Cain's not worried, but Ahamo would like to know when you will be taking care of Cain's suit…" He asked gently. DG sighed and snapped her fingers. "Thanks, Deej," he smiled and winked at Azkadellia who had just come in from the balcony.

"Az? Can you do something about all the maids?" DG whispered. Azkadellia nodded.

"Oi! Everyone out before the princess is sick!" Azkadellia yelled and no one looked to see if DG was really sick or not; they all skittered out.

"God. I hate all this pomp and circumstance. I just want to see Wyatt." DG threw herself on the bed. Azkadellia heard yelling outside the door and put her ear to it.

"Sounds like he wants to see you too, Deej." DG jumped up and put her ear to the door too.

"Deej?" He asked on the other side of the door.

"Wyatt. I hate this, I just want to see you."

"I know you do, I could feel it."

"I'm gonna open the door a bit; take my hand." DG slightly unlatched the door and her hand found Cain's.

"We only have half an hour to wait now. If you are missing me, just put your hand over the heart over your necklace and I'll know." He kissed her palm. "I love you, Deej."

She didn't respond, but instead she put her hand on her necklace and he laughed.

"Felt that."


	27. Chapter 27

"Deej, it's time." Azkadellia notified her sister. DG stood in front of her sister and two aunts. She waved her hand and Azkadellia's dress turned to a deep red, Idina's to an emerald green, and Shoshanna's to a sultry purple. She turned to face the mirror and gave herself a beautiful dress the color of ice. Or rather, the color of Cain's eyes. She knew exactly what Cain's suit looked like; white with ice blue accents. They would match perfectly.

Ahamo knocked on the door and DG opened it, smiling. He smiled and hugged her.

"You are beautiful, my daughter."

"Thanks, Dad." She took his arm and began to walk down the hallway towards the ballroom.

"Wait, Deej," Azkadellia stopped her and handed her a bouquet of white snow flowers and waved her hand above DG's head, creating a veil of snow lace. "Now you're ready."


	28. Chapter 28

The grand doors opened and the whole congregation stood. A lone violin began playing a beautiful Ozian hymn. First came Azkadellia and Ambrose who, because of DG, matched exquisitely. Idina followed, escorted by Jeb, which suited her fine; the younger Cain was better than no Cain at all. Shoshanna was accompanied by Raw, who tried to appear gentlemanly, but at the end of the day, he was still half-lion. Then came DG with Ahamo. DG felt warmth coming from her necklace and she connected eyes with Cain, whose jaw was securely fastened to the floor. He looked so handsome; she felt her heart leap with joy. Her mother stood at the top of the grand staircase with Cain, Jeb, Ambrose, and Raw on her left and Azkadellia, Idina, and Shoshanna on her right. DG parted from her father at the bottom of the stairs and Cain met her halfway. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand as soon as they met.

"People of the O.Z. We have assembled today to witness the uniting of two hearts. The Princess Dorothy returned to us less than a year ago and faces coronation and queenship in the following weeks. But she will not go it alone. At her side stands Wyatt Cain, a Tin Man of the old regime. He has protected her since their first hour of meeting and will continue to do so as they prosper together. DG, repeat after me: I, Dorothy Gale…"

"I, Dorothy Gale," DG looked right into Cain's eyes, almost afraid to blink.

"Profess my undivided bond…"

"Profess my undivided bond," DG tightened her grip on Cain's hands.

"And my loyalty."

"And my loyalty."

"I will honor thee, Wyatt Cain…"

"I will honor thee, Wyatt Cain…"

"Until we are separated by death."

"Until we are separated by… death." She looked down at their hands, voice caught in her throat. She couldn't leave him alone again after what happened to Adora. That part meant the most to her.

"Wyatt. Repeat after me. I, Wyatt Cain…"

"I, Wyatt Cain," He ran his thumb over DG's knuckles.

"Profess my unfaltering love…"

"Profess my unfaltering love," He wiped a tear from DG's cheek, which was followed by a collective 'Awwwwwww' from all assembled.

"And protection."

"And protection."

"I will aide thee, Dorothy Gale…"

"I will aide thee, Dorothy Gale," He smiled.

"Until we both turn to dust."

"Until we both turn to dust." Cain barely breathed the last phrase; he too felt the impact of the implication. The Queen waved her hand and two rings appeared, floating above their adjoined hands. DG had not been told about this part of the ceremony.

"A ring," the Queen began. "Is a never ending circlet. It neither begins nor ends in definition. As these two solidify their already strong bond, these rings, engraved with the Runes of Tyre, will bind their promise to one another for eternity." She held out her hand and the rings placed themselves upon her palm. She handed one to DG and one to Cain.

"DG. Place the ring on Cain's finger and repeat these words: With my heart, my life, and my promise, I give myself to thee."

"With my heart, my life, and my promise, I give myself to thee." Another tear ran down DG's cheek, which Cain again wiped gently away.

"Wyatt. Place the ring on DG's finger and repeat these words: With my honor, my strength, and my love, I give myself to thee."

"With my honor, my strength, and my love, I give myself to thee." He smiled and kissed her hand. The Queen held her hands over their adjoined hands.

"With the magic of the Ancients, I now pronounce you lovingly bound." A light appeared to issue from their hands. The Queen turned to Cain and smiled. "You may kiss your wife." And kiss her, he most certainly did.


	29. Chapter 29

The reception began on the grounds of Finaqua. Since there were too many guests to put up tents, tables were set up on the lawn with the Bride and Groom at the center table.

As everyone processed down to the field, DG and Cain couldn't take their eyes off each other. They took their place at their table but paid no attention to anyone else.

"We're married," DG whispered.

"I know, I can hardly believe it." He smiled and moved to kiss her, but was interrupted by Azkadellia.

"Hey you two," Azkadellia leaned over. " I realize you haven't seen each other all day, but something tells me your guests would like to see you too." Azkadellia smiled and DG turned her head to see a line of guests waiting for an audience with them. DG blushed and Cain laughed, putting his arm on the back of her chair.

"Your Highness," A woman approached, bowing. "May I present you with jade combs for your hair, in honor of your marriage?" She handed the combs to DG who gasped.

"Thank you." DG was almost speechless. Guest after guest presented gifts to the couple and were it not for Azkadellia magically moving the gifts to their room, the table would've been covered. Last came the wedding party. Idina and Shoshanna stood up and came around the table wheeling something. It was a baby crib. DG was shocked, and so were the guests.

"Idina, Shoshanna, I'm NOT pregnant!" She hissed.

"We know you're not pregnant," Idina practically shouted to reassure the guests who seemed to let out a collective sigh. "But we thought it might come in handy someday… soon." DG did have to admit that the crib was beautiful, but she was also in shock.

"Thank you," Cain managed for her and she smiled, finally. The two aunts nodded and smiled at Cain. Next came Raw who presented them with a little bottle of healing serum.

"For when Raw not around," He smiled and DG stood up to hug him. Cain offered him a handshake. Next, Azkadellia and Ambrose both stood up.

"We put this together… together." Azkadellia whispered. Ambrose nodded and smiled. The both held boxes, which they set in front of DG and Cain. DG didn't know what to expect. She slowly opened her box as Cain opened his and revealed the most beautiful clothing either had ever seen.

"Now, I know you can make your own clothing and all that and you don't even have to wear it if you don't want to… But we thought you might like to see what Grandma Dorothy wore with her husband at their coronation." Azkadellia smiled and DG's jaw dropped.

"Az… Glitch… These are beautiful. Thank you." She looked at Cain and smiled.

"They're perfect," Cain smiled in agreement. Azkadellia and Ambrose exchanged a knowing smile and they retook their seats at the table. Jeb stood up and brought a tiny box.

"My apologies father, but the gift I bear is for the woman I might call mother, were it not for the fact that I call her friend." Jeb bowed to DG and handed her a very small box. DG was quite surprised by the generous move. She opened the box, which contained a small bracelet. It bore only one charm: a small coin.

"What is it?" DG asked.

"See the insignia on the face?" Cain whispered and DG nodded. "It's the symbol for respect in the ancient runes." DG felt her eyes begin to burn. She stood up and hugged Jeb.

"Were I older, I would be glad to call you son," She whispered and kissed his cheek. Cain too stood and hugged his son. Cain helped DG latch the bracelet and she gave him a sweet kiss.

"One more gift," The Queen and Prince Consort approached, each bearing an Ozian falcon.

"A pair of falcons, we present to you," Ahamo said, smiling.

"Why falcons?" Cain asked.

"Falcons are the Royal icon for a prosperous reign. Every royal couple that received a pair of falcons on their wedding day saw peace for their entire reign." DG prattled off. Her studies had paid off. DG took the glove from her mother and slipped it over arm, holding her arm out for the majestic falcon her mother held. Cain was more wary.

"They are gentle," The Queen reassured him and he took his own falcon from Ahamo.

"What are their names?" DG asked, petting the beautiful head of her falcon.

"She is called Pip, he Sy." Ahamo smiled.

"Let's see if they fly as well as their wings suggest." DG smiled at Cain who nodded. They both dropped their arms slightly, signaling to the birds that they were to ready themselves. With a sweeping motion, they released the birds into the air and the guests all gasped at the magnificent sight of the two birds soaring against the sky.


	30. Chapter 30

The guests departed by horse and carriage when the sun went down and festivities were done. Lanterns all along Finaqua had been lit and only DG and Cain remained. They just walked, hand-in-hand in the lamplight and talked.

"What a day," Cain said softly.

"Yeah. And now we're married." DG smiled. "I can't believe it's only two weeks until coronation. Have you told Jeb that he is part of the ceremony?" She asked. Cain nodded.

"I think that prompted his gift." He smiled as DG lifter her arm to watch the coin glint in the dim light.

"As much as I like this dress, I am really uncomfortable," DG snapped her fingers and outfitted herself with her favorite jeans and leather jacket.

"What about me?" Cain asked, smiling. DG laughed and waved her hand, giving him back his old clothes.

"You know, you may never get to wear that again," DG yawned as he pulled her into a hug.

"That's okay," He smiled.

"God, I'm tired. This has been a busy day," She yawned again, into his chest.

"Me too," He yawned back. DG looked up at the stars and for a second, she thought she saw a shooting star.

That night, DG fell asleep as Cain carried her upstairs and he fell asleep with his hat still on, both defying the normal night-after activity, and the were both blissfully happy.


	31. Chapter 31

The Coronation came before they knew it. As a slew of maids and butlers were helping DG and Cain prepare, they were both calm. The coronation garments that Ambrose and Azkadellia gave them fit perfectly. They were magic, after all. DG was just happy that she didn't have to prepare alone. Sure, the ceremony was ultimately about her, but Cain had a big part too. When Jeb's attendants were finished fussing over him, he came into his parents' room, bringing sanity with him. Azkadellia too came in, once again dispelling the servants. She was wearing her tiara and brought DG's with her. Until DG was crowned Queen, she would wear her tiara. The ceremony was not as important to DG as her wedding, but it was more important to the O.Z. than any day in the history, so she was feeling a little more pressure than usual.

The ceremony began with DG and Cain processing down the aisle of the throne room, followed by Azkadellia and Jeb. Jeb stood on his father's right, Azkadellia on DG's left. Last, came the Queen and Prince Consort. After DG, Cain, and Jeb had all taken an oath, the Queen placed a silver crown on Jeb's head. She then removed Ahamo's gold crown from his head and placed it gently on Cain's head. Last but not least, the Queen removed her beautiful tiara and placed it on DG's head. Jeb, Cain, DG, and Azkadellia stood.

"May I now present Her Highness Azkadellia Katarena Gale, Princess of the Outer Zone, His Highness, Jebediah Gabriel Cain, Prince of the Outer Zone, His Supreme Highness, Wyatt Joseph Cain, Prince Consort of the Outer Zone. And now please rise for Her Royal Majesty, Dorothy Amelia Gale Cain, Queen of the Outer Zone." The Queen and Ahamo bowed, followed by all assembled. DG looked to Cain who smiled and winked. He offered her his arm and they processed back down the aisle, followed once again by Jeb and Azkadellia. Another hurdle cleared.


	32. Chapter 32

DG and Cain had their first impression of their new life the very next day. Prince Hubert of Mäat paid them a visit. DG had created a comfortable but regal gown for herself and a matching uniform for Cain, but both had to get used to wearing a crown daily. DG held Cain's hand as they waited for Prince Hubert to enter the throne room.

"Ready for your first taste of diplomacy?" Cain whispered, smiling.

"As long as you're here, I'll be fine," She smiled back, winking. Cain laughed and kissed her hand.

"Prince Hubert of Mäat," the crier announced. The door opened, revealing the smarmy, greasy-haired Hubert.

"Your Majesty," He bowed to DG, completely ignoring Cain, and kissed her hand.

"Prince Hubert," DG took her hand back and kept a smile plastered on her face. "What brings you to Finaqua?"

"I have come to stake my claim on the Princess Azkadellia." He stated simply and DG almost choked.

"Excuse me?"

"When the Princess Azkadellia and I were but infants, our parents signed a marriage contract to go into effect when I came of age." He looked pleased with himself.

"Orlan," DG called to the page. "Will you fetch the Princess Azkadellia, please?"

"Yes, you're Majesty." The boy bowed and scurried out of the room. A few minutes later, Azkadellia entered the throne room.

"Azkadellia, may I present Prince Hubert of Mäat," DG introduced them. Azkadellia curtsied to the Prince, but she had no idea what was going on. "Tell me now, Azkadellia, are you not betrothed to Ambrose Bolger, Duke of Divair?" DG made up a title for Glitch on the spot to help her point. Azkadellia got the hint to play along.

"Yes, I am."

"Well then, Prince Hubert, I have no choice but to declare the marriage contract null and void." DG stated simply and Azkadellia realized what was going on. She put a hand to her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Hubert was speechless.

"According to the laws of the O.Z., all marriage contracts are nullified by true love." DG didn't realize that as Queen, her word really was law, and it became so as she said it. Hubert threw a mini tantrum and stomped out of the room, never to be heard or seen from again.

"I owe you, Deej," Azkadellia said when Hubert was gone. DG shook her head.

"Nope. Now we're even."

Ambrose was called to the throne room. He joined Azkadellia, taking her hand and looking quite bewildered.

"Ambrose, please approach," DG said in her snootiest voice. "A sabre, if you please," She asked Cain, who handed her the fencing sword little Orlan had brought out. "Kneel," She instructed. "Ambrose Bolger, I dub thee Duke Ambrose of Divair." She tapped the foil on each shoulder. "Please rise." She laughed at his still perplexed face.

"It's precautionary," Azkadellia reassured him, laughing.


	33. Chapter 33

Azkadellia and Ambrose set the date, and with the endorsement of DG and Cain, they were met with no protests. DG and Cain became great rulers and were more in love than ever. 3 years later, a pair of twins were born: Gregory Myles Cain, and Nadia Lenora Cain. Nadia had blonde hair like her father, with her mother's cornflower eyes, and Gregory had brown hair like his mother and his father's icy blue eyes. The two acquired a bit of their mother's magic, their father's bravery, and their stubbornness was always blamed on whatever parent wasn't in the room. They grew up to be gracious and courageous rulers, just like their parents.

Jeb's fiancée broke off the engagement, but on the bright side, he became the O.Z.'s most desired bachelor.

Whether or not it was because of the falcons, DG and Cain saw peace for their whole reign and the O.Z. was at peace.

And however cliché, they all lived…

Happily Ever After.

The End.


End file.
